No More Clouded Lungs
by phoenix545
Summary: Masamune has to stop smoking. Will he really?
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: ItalianRitsu, characters maybe OOC.**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Onodera was just walking into his work building like every other day. The brunette walked in through the sliding doors and was about to make his way over to the elevator. Things seemed pretty normal, that was until he inhaled. Something filled his, something that burned and made him stop to cough into his arm. Whatever it was, tasted so horrible, even if he just inhaled only a little.

"Oi," a deep voice said, causing the coughing male to glance over to his right. There stood his boss, Takano Masamune, along with a few others who were enjoying a nice smoke by the ashtray. "What's gotten into you?" he glared, not mostly at his boss, but the cigarette in his hand.

"That's bad for you, you know." Onodera didn't even know where that came from. He just said it.

"Hm?" Takano glanced at him out of the corner of his eye while inhaling.

"Smoking, it's extremely bad for your health." at this point, he's caught the attention of the other smokers by his boss, most of them snickered at his statement.

"I know." the black haired male responded simply, putting the cigarette into the ashtray.

"Then...why do you do it?"

Takano shrugged "Just use to it I guess." he started pulling out his pack from his pocket and lighting yet another. Ritsu made a disgusted face.

"But why are you smoking again? I just saw you light one before we left for work."

"Why are you so concerned?" the strawberry brunette froze.

"Because maybe I am concerned about you." Takano was...shocked, though, didn't show it.

"Well...I'm honored you feel that way." he put the second cigarette in the tray. "Would you like me to stop smoking?" Onodera shrugged.

"I suppose, or you should cut down on how many you smoke a day." the black haired male stared blankly at the floor. Ritsu raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just so happy you're worried about me. I...I feel loved." the strawberry brunette felt a blush spread across his cheeks.

"A-anyway, I'll see you up in the office." he started to walk away and as he did, he just couldn't help but hope the other would take his advice.

* * *

 **thank you all for reading:)!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: ItalianRitsu, characters maybe OOC.**

 _ **Chapter 2  
**_

Masamune lit his second cigarette before work. As he was inhaling the addicting fumes that he depended on so much, his mind wondered back to what Onodera had said. The look of concern in the green eyes burned him with guilt for some odd reason. Why did it bug him so much? Many have given him that look before, and it's never burdened him like this.

He settled the cigarette in the ashtray on the coffee table in the living room then took out another. One more before he leaves. He's earned it. This week's been rough.

 _'I don't have a problem...'_ He thought. His smoking habit is well balanced out, he always insisted. _'My health is fine...smoking doesn't...smoking won't hurt me...'_ The black haired male told himself as he enjoyed his cigarette. Though, for some reason this one gave an awful feeling.

* * *

He's started noticing a change. A change that he's never realized up until now. There was always a tightness in his chest. He's felt it before, felt it since high school. It would just hop up randomly, but fade away so he never thought too much of it. There was pain, but it wasn't drastic.

Now however, the pain made him lose breath, anytime it'd appear, he couldn't breathe. He'd clench his chest and gasp for air desperately. Thankfully, no one was ever around to witness these scenes that have been happening more often, he made sure of it.

He's fine. It's just a little bit of pain, he could handle it. It'll go away eventually.

 _'Dammit!'_ He cursed as he ran towards the train doors. Sadly, they closed right in front of his face. That was the last train. _'Great, now I have to walk home.'_ The editor in chief thought bitterly, making his way out of the subway.

While he was walking, the pain in his chest struck him, but he contained any emotion. He started breathing harder, but it only made the pain worsen. Then, he couldn't breathe. He breathed in and out like normal, though nothing changed. It was almost as if his lungs weren't retrieving any air. Like someone had their hands around his neck, suffocating him slowly. He couldn't ignore it any longer, he began to freak out internally.

What was happening? Why couldn't he breathe? Was he going to be alright? Can he just sleep this off like always?

Usually, the pain lasted about a few minutes or seconds, this however was continual. Takano pushed himself, telling himself he'll just go inside his apartment and lay down. He'll be fine. That's right...he's fine. Completely fine...

Getting into the elevator, he pressed his floor and right when the doors closed, he lost balance. His back hit the wall of the elevator. He clenched his hand into a fist around his shirt, gritting his teeth. Everything started shaking, black patches appeared then disappeared, his strength was fading.

Once he heard the ding of the elevator, he used the little energy he had to heave himself up. He couldn't just sleep this off, he knew that. He walked stiffly to Onodera's apartment, wheezing and gasping uncontrollably. Onodera left before him, he should be home by now. A shaky hand reach out to knock on the door, but he couldn't focus. He leaned on wall that divided his and Onodera's apartment doors, sliding down it slowly.

He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't even handle his own weight anymore. Everything gave out. His desperate gasps for air was the last thing he heard before everything went blank.

* * *

 **my beta/friend helped me edit this story so big thanks to her :D!**

 **thank you all for reading :)**


End file.
